Forum:(360) Trading Guns for Upgrades or Pearls
Looking to trade/dupe my guns for: pearls, upgrades, or shields with quick health regen. pearl: RPG12 STEEL UNDERTAKER (lvl 57): 1847 dmg, 88.8 acc, 1.3 fr, 4.3x zoom, +48% fr, +58% dmg, 8 mag TMP8/V3 SCOPED STALKER (lvl 60): 267 dmg, 85.3 acc, 16.0 fr, 4.7x zoom, 33 mag dark orange: PPZ470.3 LIQUID ORION (lvl 60): 828 dmg, 97.8 acc, 2.7 fr, 2.7x zoom, 16 mag, x3 shock DL300 BLOODY CHIMERA (lvl 57): 1002 dmg, 96.4 acc, 1.1 fr, 4.2x zoom, 2 mag, x3 element HX440 DOUBLE BITCH (lvl 60): 164x2 dmg, 90.3 acc, 12.5 fr, 3.9x zoom, 66 mag ZPR30.G CRIMSON BUTCHER (lvl 59): 188x3 dmg, 65 acc, 9.4 fr, 3.0x zoom, +23% reload, +500% burst, 5 mag AX300 C PESTILENT DEFILER (lvl 58): 658 dmg, 91.5 acc, 2.1 fr, 3.7x zoom, 6 mag, x4 acid ZPR30 VITRIOLIC CRUX (lvl 59): 148x7 dmg, 74.6 acc, 1.9 fr, 3.0x zoom, 5 mag, x3 acid PPZ7 DETONATING COBRA (lvl 58): 904 dmg, 97.1 acc, 1.3 fr, 1.5x zoom, 7 mag, x3 explode GGN5 LIGHTNING CYCLOPS (lvl 59): 658 dmg, 97.4 acc, 0.8 fr, 3.2x zoom, 6 mag, x3 shock DVL5 FEARSOME VOLCANO (lvl 58): 906 dmg, 95.7 acc, 0.7 fr, 2.7x zoom, 6 mag, x4 fire GGN5 XX FEARSOME SKULLMASHER (lvl 60): 338x6 dmg, 91.3 acc, 0.5 fr, 2.4x zoom, +200% critical, 6 mag GGN450 PEARL CYCLOPS (lvl 58): 562 dmg, 98.6 acc, 0.8 fr, 3.2x zoom, 6 mag, x2 fire PPZ1270.W LIQUID INVADER (lvl 58): 466 dmg, 98.4 acc, 2.9 fr, +68% accuracy, +50% fire rate, +71% recoil reduction, 15 mag HRD5.G CRIMSON INVADER (lvl 58): 249 dmg, 94.9 acc, 2.8 fr, 4.7x zoom, +44% reload, 18 mag AR29 GLORIOUS OGRE (lvl 60): 318 dmg, 74.4 acc, 12.5 fr, 69 mag, x3 explode eridian: 101011 ERIDIAN ROLLING SPATTER GUN (lvl 48): 219 dmg, 87.5 acc, 2.0 fr 10100 ERIDIAN SPLAT GUN (lvl 58): 274 dmg, 87.5 acc, 2.0 fr 10011 ERIDIAN GLOB GUN (lvl 57): 249 dmg, 87.5 acc, 2.0 fr 10011 ERIDIAN RIFLE (lvl 61): 292 dmg, 91.7 acc, 2.0 fr 110101 MERCURIAL BLASTER (lvl 60): 268 dmg, 87.5 acc, 9.1 fr 10011 ERIDIAN FLAREGUN (lvl 59): 280 dmg, 87.5 acc, 2.0 fr 101 THUNDER STORM (lvl 59): 350x8 dmg, 16.7 acc, 2.0 fr 10101 CANNON (lvl 58): 2054 dmg, 91.7 acc, 0.4 fr 1011 ERIDIAN LIGHTNING (lvl 58): 685 dmg, 98.3 acc, 2.5 fr . Either post what you got and what you're willing to trade along with your GT or just send me a message. Legit weapons only! No modded weapons. (GT Binary Shogun) 08:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Updated List I am interested in your Cyclops and your Butcher in particular, and can offer you improvements over several of the guns you have there (GT Skeve613). Skeve 15:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I will dupe you a better chimera or a savage aries or even the pearlecent shields for a dupe of that undertaker. If interested send me a message. GT: TVRS122 What you want for the undertaker GT: My420Apocalypse I have a better Liquid Orion and Pestilent Difiler. I'll dupe for for you for a Bitch ,BUtcher, Chimera, or Invader. GT: OBro